


They Saw It

by livelaughlove



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sort of Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules and Sam may have thought no-one saw their relationship but the rest of the team saw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Saw It

Sam and Jules thought only Sarge saw their relationship but the rest of the team saw it too

~o~

They saw it when Sam started going out of his way to talk to Jules

They saw it the moment Jules forgot her defenses and flirted back

They saw it in the inconspicuous touches

They saw it in the badly told lies and half-collaborated stories

They saw it in the whispers whenever they felt alone

They saw it when both Sam and Jules showed up with contented looks on their faces in the morning

They saw it in the side-long glances across the table

They saw it in Jules' response to Sam's elusive grin

They saw it in their cautious words and defensiveness whenever love-life questions came up

They saw it in the way Jules eyed Sam as they worked out

They saw it in the worry on Sam's face every time Jules was sent off without him during a Hot Call

They saw it in the way an argument about tactics wasn't quite what it seemed

They saw it in every one of Sam's expressions after Jules got shot.  
They saw it in his almost frantic need to get to her side and the tears he cried when he finally did

They saw it in the way Jules' eyes followed Sam whenever he left the room

They saw it in Sam's resentfulness of Jules' temporary replacement

They saw it in the blue primer on Sam's ear

They saw it in the way Sam's hands lingered on Jules during hand-to-hand training

They saw it in the heartbroken look in Sam's eyes for weeks after they broke up

They saw it in Jules' bitterness after Sam found a new girlfriend after the break-up

They saw it in Sam's joy when Jules finally started opening up to him again

They saw it Sam's proud smile when Jules got accepted back on the team

They saw it in the dreamy smile that lit both their faces whenever they thought they had a moment alone

They saw it in Sam's badly concealed jealousy when Jules got a new boyfriend

They saw it and approved when they didn't let it affect their job

They saw it and approved when they tried to be subtle

They saw it and approved when they broke up for the sake of their jobs even when it was the last thing they wanted to do

They saw it in Sam's eyes every time he looked at Jules.  
And they saw it on Jules' face every time she looked back

~o~

Sam and Jules tried to hide their relationship but they saw it

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like the entire team knew about Jules and Sam even though the show never specifially told us


End file.
